Avengers: Infinity Crusade
Avengers: Infinity Crusade is an upcoming 2021 American superhero epic film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, produced by Marvel Studios and set for distribution by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as an alternate version of the 2018 film Avengers: Infinity War, expanded with its 2019 sequel Avengers: Endgame, the 19th and 22nd films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), as well as a film within the Disney Reborn Multiverse. The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo with a screenplay by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast including Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Scarlett Johansson and Jeremy Renner. The film was announced in April Fools' Day of 2019. The Russo brothers came on board to direct in that same month, and Markus and McFeely signed on to script the film again. Filming will begin in August 2019 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia, and additional filming will take place in the Downtown and Metro Atlanta areas and New York. The film is scheduled for release in the United States on April 30, 2021 on YouTube, with a tweaked version in Japanese that would be released in a later date. Premise The Avengers must work alongside their most recent allies and the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop Thanos, who seeks the six Infinity Stones to impose his will around the universe. Plot Having acquired the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive—intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's recent destruction. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Thanos also kills Heimdall after he sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifröst. Thanos and his lieutenants depart, destroying the ship. Hulk crash-lands in the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting to the form of Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos's plan to kill half of all life in the universe, and they recruit Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw is unable to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment and captures Strange instead. Stark and Parker sneak aboard Maw's spaceship while Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone, which is in Vision's forehead. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and they take shelter with James Rhodes and Banner at Avengers Compound. Vision asks Maximoff to destroy himself and the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it, but Maximoff refuses. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises that Thanos is currently going after the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket and Groot accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adopted daughter, who reveals the Soul Stone is on Vormir in order to save her captive adopted sister, Nebula, from torture. On Vormir, the Stone's keeper, Red Skull, tells Thanos that he can only acquire it by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos kills Gamora, earning the Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her at Thanos's destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. The group forms a plan to subdue Thanos and remove the Infinity Gauntlet, which he uses to house the Stones. Thanos appears and justifies his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. Nebula arrives soon after, and helps the others subdue Thanos until she deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks Thanos, allowing him to break the group's hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, but is spared after Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos's army invades. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Hulk refuses to fight after losing to Thanos, so Banner fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the Avengers; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed, but Shuri is unable to complete the extraction of the Mind Stone from Vision before Thanos arrives to retrieve it. Maximoff destroys the Mind Stone and Vision, but Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse her actions. He rips the repaired Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, killing him. Thor severely wounds Thanos with Stormbreaker, but Thanos activates the completed Gauntlet by snapping his fingers. He then teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Parker, as well as Maria Hill and Nick Fury, although Fury is able to transmit an emergency signal on a modified pager before turning to dust. Stark and Nebula remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, and Thor are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos watches a sunrise on a peaceful planet. Twenty-three days after Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe, Carol Danvers rescues Stark and Nebula from deep space and returns them to Earth, where they reunite with the remaining Avengers—Banner, Rogers, Thor, Romanoff, and Rhodes—and Rocket. Locating Thanos on an otherwise uninhabited planet, they plan to retake and use the Infinity Stones to reverse "the Snap", but Thanos reveals he destroyed the Stones to prevent their further use. Enraged, Thor decapitates Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm. At the Avengers compound, he explains to Romanoff and Rogers that he experienced only five hours while trapped, instead of years. Theorizing the quantum realm could allow time travel, the three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Thanos's actions in the present. Stark refuses, thinking of his wife, Pepper Potts, and daughter, Morgan, but relents after thinking back to the death of Peter Parker. Stark and Banner, who has since merged his intelligence with the Hulk's strength, build a time machine. Banner notes changing the past does not affect their present; any changes instead create branched alternate realities. He and Rocket visit the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway—New Asgard—to recruit Thor, now overweight and drinking heavily, despondent over his failure to stop Thanos. In Tokyo, Romanoff recruits Clint Barton, now a violent vigilante following Thanos' disintegration of his family. Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. At Stark Tower, Rogers retrieves the Mind Stone, but Stark and Lang's attempt to steal the Space Stone fails, allowing 2012 Loki to escape with it. Rogers and Stark travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970, where Stark obtains an earlier version of the Space Stone and encounters his father, Howard, while Rogers steals Pym Particles from Hank Pym to use in returning to the present. Meanwhile, Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013, extracting the Reality Stone from Jane Foster and retrieving Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Peter Quill can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula becomes incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 2014 Thanos learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempts to undo it. He decides to rebuild the whole universe so no one will remember what he has done. 2014 Thanos captures present Nebula and sends 2014 Nebula to the present in her place. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir in 2014, where the Soul Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Romanoff sacrifices herself, allowing Barton to obtain the Soul Stone. Reuniting in the present, the Avengers place the Stones into a gauntlet Stark has created. Banner, the most resistant to the Stones' gamma radiation, is chosen to wield the gauntlet and reverses the disintegrations. Meanwhile, 2014 Nebula uses the time machine to transport 2014 Thanos and his warship to the present, where he attacks the Avengers' compound looking for the Stones. Present Nebula convinces 2014 Gamora to betray Thanos but fails to convince 2014 Nebula and is forced to kill her. Confronted by Stark, Thor, and a Mjolnir-wielding Rogers, Thanos outmatches them and summons his army from his warship. Stephen Strange arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ravagers, and the armies of Wakanda and Asgard to fight Thanos and his army. Danvers arrives and destroys Thanos' warship, but Thanos overpowers her and seizes the gauntlet. Stark steals the Stones and uses them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, at the cost of his own life. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the new ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original timelines and remains in the past to live with Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes his shield and mantle on to Sam Wilson. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man The leader and benefactor of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America A fugitive superhero and leader of a faction of Avengers. World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. Rogers has a new outfit in the film, visually similar to that of Nomad from the comics. * Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * Chris Hemsworth as Thor An Avenger and the king of Asgard. Thor also becomes the drunken and fat leader of New Asgard in Tønsberg. * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow A highly trained spy, a member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton A master archer, who is a former Avenger and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Barton has a new outfit in the film, visually similar to that of Ronin from the comics. * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine A colonel in the U.S. Air Force and Avenger, who operates the War Machine armor. Following his paralysis during the events of Captain America: Civil War, Rhodes is given an apparatus by Stark to walk again, although he is reluctant to don his War Machine armor and rejoin the Avengers due to his injury. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange A former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions, and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. Aaron Lazar served as Cumberbatch's stand-in until the latter completed filming on The Current War (2017). At that point, Cumberbatch re-shot scenes where his face needed to be seen. Julian "JayFunk" Daniels once again assisted Cumberbatch with his finger-tutting movements. * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther The king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man A former petty criminal, who acquired a suit that allows him to shrink or grow in scale and increase in strength. * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man A teenager and Stark's protegé, who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Karen Gillan as Nebula An adopted daughter of Thanos, who was raised with Gamora as siblings. * Zoe Saldana as Gamora A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who is an orphan from an alien world and was subsequently raised by Thanos, and is seeking redemption for her past crimes. Ariana Greenblatt portrays a young Gamora. * Tom Hiddleston as Loki Thor's adopted brother. * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel An ex-U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was altered during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne / Wasp The daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, who is handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. * Tessa Thompson as Scrapper 142 / Valkyrie A former tough, hard-drinking Asgardian slave trader, who worked for the Grandmaster under the designation "Scrapper 142". Valkyrie is currently the legendary warrior of the Valkyrior and the Queen of New Asgard. * Paul Bettany as Vision An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, and the Mind Stone. * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers and a former U.S. Air Force pararescueman trained in aerial combat, using a specially designed wing pack. * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier An enhanced soldier and Rogers' ally and best friend, who reemerged as a brainwashed assassin after being thought killed in action during World War II. Barnes, who formerly went by Winter Soldier, is given the name White Wolf by the people of Wakanda, who helped remove his Hydra programming. * Danai Gurira as Okoye A Wakandan traditionalist from the Border Tribe, who is the head of the Dora Milaje, Wakanda's all-female special forces and T'Challa's bodyguards. * Benedict Wong as Wong One of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, tasked with protecting some of Kamar-Taj's most valuable relics and books. * Pom Klementieff as Mantis A member of the Guardians with emphatic powers. * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer A member of the Guardians and warrior in search of vengeance against Thanos for killing his family. * Vin Diesel as Groot A member of the Guardians, who is a tree-like humanoid. Terry Notary will provide motion capture for Groot. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket A member of the Guardians, who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. Sean Gunn will be again the stand-in for Rocket during filming, with his acting and expressions serving as motion reference for the character.Oreo the raccoon, whose movement and behavior were the basis for Rocket Raccoon in Guardians of the Galaxy, also provided some expressions shortly before his death on February 2019. * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who originally recruited the Avengers and continued to be a mentor and leader for the team. * Josh Brolin as Thanos An intergalactic despot from Titan, who longs to collect all six of the Infinity Stones in order to impose his will on all of reality, wanting to "re-balance the universe". In addition to voicing for the character, Brolin performed motion capture on set. * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians, who was abducted from Earth as a child, and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. * Jeffrey Wright as Uatu / The Watcher An extraterrestrial being, part of the Watcher race, who observes the multiverse and occasionally intervenes with events therein. Thanos' henchmen, known collectively in the comics as the Black Order and in the film as the "Children of Thanos", return Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian (a.k.a. Black Dwarf), Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw, Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight, and Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive. The foursome once again provided voices and motion-capture performances on set for their characters. Ross Marquand will return to voice Johann Schmidt / Red Skull, the "Stonekeeper" of the Soul Stone and former Nazi commander of Hydra during World War II. The late Stan Lee and Jim Starlin, the writer of The Infinity Gauntlet, will have cameo appearances in the film, and co-director Joe Russo, Yvette Nicole Brown, Katherine Langford, Ken Jeong and Alexandra Rabeas are all cast in undisclosed roles. Development On April Fools' Day of 2019, the Russo Brothers have announced for a remastered version of the 2018 MCU film Avengers: Infinity War. This was to also feature Ant-Man and the Wasp, which was also released in 2018, Captain Marvel, which was released in March 2019, and Avengers Endgame, the direct sequel to Infinity War, alongside deleted scenes from the Blu-Ray set of Infinity War. On September 1, 2019, the film's new official title was confirmed as Avengers: Infinity Crusade. Casting Most of the cast members of the Marvel Cinematic Universe are expected to reprise their roles including Downey as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk, Hemsworth as Thor, Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Hiddleston as Loki, and Jackson as Nick Fury. On November 19, 2019, Jeffrey Wright was cast to reprise the voice of Uatu / The Watcher from the upcoming Disney+ 2021 series What If...?. Music Alan Silvestri has interest in composing this film's score as he did for Infinity War and Endgame. Release The film is set to be released on April 30, 2021, with an updated version dubbed in Japanese that would be released in a later date. It was originally set to premiere on May 1, 2020 before being moved up due to the film's progressing production. Marketing The film's unofficial trailer will be released in late fall of 2019. Trivia * The film's title is named after a six-issue comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics in 1993 of the same name. * Robert Downey Jr. portrayed Sherlock Holmes in Guy Ritchie's film series of that character and Dolittle in the 2020 reboot of the same name. * Chris Evans portrayed Human Torch in the Fantastic Four film series directed by Tim Story. * Chris Pratt had a role as Andy Dwyer in Parks and Recreation. ** Pratt also voiced Emmet Brickowski and Rex Dangervest in The Lego Movie and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. He is currently having a voice role for Disney / Pixar's Onward as Barley Lightfoot. ** Cobie Smulders also voiced Diana Prince / Wonder Woman in both Lego movies in addition to The Lego Batman Movie. * Despite having confirmed that Avengers: Endgame marks Stan Lee's final cameo appearance in the MCU, Avengers: Infinity Resolutions truly marks his last appearance and his memory will be dedicated in the film. * Back in 2002, Linda Cardellini had a role as Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo and 2004's Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * Zoe Saldana portrayed Nyota Uhura in J.J. Abrams' Star Trek reboot series. ** In the opening scene of Star Trek, Chris Hemsworth had a cameo as George Kirk, Kirk's father, who died aboard the USS Kelvin while battling the Romulans. ** Saldana also currently plays Neytiri in the Avatar series directed by James Cameron. * Brie Larson and Samuel L. Jackson had worked together on the set of Kong: Skull Island as characters Mason Weaver and Preston Packard. ** Jackson also played Mace Windu in the Star Wars prequel trilogy, Jules Winnfield in Pulp Fiction, John Raymond Arnold in Jurassic Park, and George Washington Williams in The Legend of Tarzan. *** Aside to live-action, Jackson had voiced Lucius Best / Frozone in The Incredibles franchise. * Jon Favreau directed The Jungle Book back in 2016 and directs the 2019 realistic remake of The Lion King. * In Doctor Who, Karen Gillan portrayed Amy Pond in series 5-7. ** Gillan also played Martha in 2017's Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and its upcoming sequel in 2019. * Letitia Wright had a cameo as Reb in Ready Player One. * Gwyenth Paltrow made an appearance at the 70th Oscars when Toy Story characters Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody announced the winner and nominates for "Best Animated Short Film". * Benedict Wong voices Bull, a bulldog in Disney's live-action remake of Lady and the Tramp. * Benedict Cumberbatch voiced and provided motion-capture for the dragon Smaug in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy. ** Cumberbatch also voiced the Grinch in the 2018 animated film of the same name based on Dr. Seuss' book; portrayed Khan on Star Trek: Into Darkness; voiced Shere Khan in Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle; and Classified in Penguins of Madagascar. * Hiroyuki Sanada previously portrayed Shingen Yashida in the 20th Century Fox's The Wolverine. * Tom Holland and Karen Gillan will have roles as the voice of Walter Beckett and Eyes in the Blue Sky Studios-Disney division film ''Spies in Disguise''. * Jeffrey Wright voiced Poppa Henry, the father of the Apatosaurus family, until his death in Pixar's The Good Dinosaur from 2015. References Category:Unfinished pages Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Category:The Avengers Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Black Widow Category:Hawkeye Category:Doctor Strange Category:Spider-Man Category:Black Panther Category:Ant-Man Category:Captain Marvel Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Infinity War Category:Superhero films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films with motion capture Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films about Time travel Category:Science fantasy Category:Epic Category:Epic films Category:Time Warner Category:Action-Adventure Category:Superhero fiction Category:American science fiction films Category:American action films Category:Epic science fiction Category:2021 films